Recently there is proposed a liquid crystal display device having a curved display surface (for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-92884). In such a liquid crystal display device, a pair of substrates (a thin film transistor substrate (TFT substrate) and a color filter substrate (CF substrate)) are formed so as to be curved.